The Mark of Many
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: Zatch and Zeno are better with each other and better understanding each other, but when Zeno accidentally punches Zatch on a particular spot on his head that triggers an episode Zeno realizes how mush Zatch REALLY needs him. A tale of brotherly love. bro
1. Painful, Painful memories

Hi to the people that are reading this now. I am new to the Anime side of Fanfiction actually this is my first story on this side so please be nice. I love Zatch Bell and it took me 5 to 7 years to find the show. I used to watch it when I was younger (actually I'm still 12) until they cancelled it. I just got reunited with it may 17, 2010. So lets get on with the story shall we. ^_^ Oh some of these things that they are saying are exact quotes from the Manga.

* * *

Takes place 2 months after everyone returns to the mamodo world...

Zatch's Past (Very important for later)

Zatch was sleeping on his small bed in a small room. The room was always dark and warm. He was sleeping happily that is until SHE came into the room. "Zatch what are you doing!", She yells picking him up by his mantle out of his bed a little and beating him over his head a little, "Don't you start school today!You're already three; NO MORE SLACKING!" She said continuing to smack him over his head.

A few minutes later Zatch was busy at work in the kitchen.

"HURRY UP AND PREPARE BREAKFAST! FINISH CLEANING TOO!" She said watching him zip around the kitchen, angrilly shaking a stick to show him that she meant business, "Do you want to get beaten again!" She proceeded to yell. She soon sat down and awaited her breakfast. A few minutes later Zatch came back with a plate of food. It looked delicious, but Yuno being who she was would not let him enjoy the pleasure of him knowing that he did something right for a change. Zatch looked at her face and she didn't look amused.

"I'm sorry" He said scared at her facial expression.

"Hmph... you're always making such a pathetic face." She said looking down on him. She took the plate and looked at it as if she was disgusted. "Ew... I guess this'll have to do for now." She spat out. "Now go get dressed for school for I beat you again." She motioned for him to leave. He obeyed.

She got her spoon and took a bite. As soon as the spoon went in it came right back out. She took the food that was already in her mouth and she spat it out onto the floor. "This tastes horrible!" She said as she got up and stomped to his room. He looked up terrified he didn't even get to look that long because as soon as he look up he was on the floor. "What did you put in that food!" She said hitting him over the head with a wooden stick. "Are you trying to poison me!"

"N-No" He said raising his arm over himself in defense.

"It sure tastes like it!" She said continuing to beat his head in with that stick. A few minute or so passed and her beating ceased. Zatch was bleeding all over his head and it was origination at a small mark on the top of his head. "Now get up and get ready for school!" She said throwing her stick to the side. He weakly got up and she walked away. He went to the bathroom to treat his head injuries and later came out to to go on his first day of school.

School had ended and Zatch was at the playground. It was nearing midnight and poor Zatch didn't want to go home because of the beating that was going to take place. "Lets go Big Bro." The little nocturnal bear said pulling his older brother's paw. He was about to before Zatch pulled on his overralls.

"Come on lets play. I don't want to go home yet. If I go home I'll just be beaten again."

"Can't you just play by yourself!" He yelled at Zatch. They played tug-of-war with his overrals before he finally managed to claw Zatch off of his pants. They then began to walk away. Zatch sat in a little frog seat and quietly talked to himself as no one would.

"It must be nice... having a brother and all."(I know he said big brother but in this Zatch and Zeno are twins just like in the anime. Well in the manga to it's just that Zatch thinks of Zeno as an older figure when in actuality they are the same age... because they're twins duh) "if I had a brother... I wonder if he'd play with e."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE!" Yono yelled at him as she bashed him over the head.

"WAA~H!" He screamed in pain as she kept thrashing his head. She hit until she hit the part of his head that held the 'mark'. His pupils shrank and he fell to the ground. As if dead. His head started to bleed and his neck and eye twitched. Yono dragged him by his arm to his bed and walked away. Zatch was knocked out and twitching.

* * *

...You guys know the rest.

THNX 4 readin' ya guys. Remember that mark on Zatch head well that's going to be a really big thing for the future of this story. Well if there is a future. There will only be a future if you review. Come on you know you want me to finish... it's tempting you know you wanna. ( :)


	2. Picnic Idea and the arrival of friends

Hey people who read and review thank you for doing so. ^_^

I will continue but I'll have to improvise while doing so because I have STML(Short. Term. Memory. Loss) and I forgot what I was going to do with this story (Like future chapters and stuff) Well I'm sorry that you thought that the last chapter was a little violent, but as I said in the previous chapter I didn't do anything to it, that came straight out of the ga (Besides some of the descriptive points)... Oh yeah and tomorrow is my 13th birthday! I'm so happy! ^_^

**Samoacookie: Sorry that you thought that it was violent like I said that was taken directly from the Manga**

**DaRkZeRoGaL: This feels kinda weird doing this because you usually are one of these author notes for me. Okay on to the real message trust me you're going to see Zeno care for Zatch. ^_~**

**AshxBlackxWolf: You're right there does need to more Zatch and Zeno brotherly love fics. I'm glad you like it. ^_^ **

**SilentTears2662: I'm glad that you think that it's good. I'm sorry for the long wait though. You're right the world does need more peace. **

**

* * *

**

Zatch woke with a start. Peering around his room for the noise he heard in his slumber. A noise so peaceful and calming that is could cool in the most hectic storm. He saw his desk and all of other things he got to help him work once he became king. Including an oversized bed about twice the size of a human Kings-sized bed. He sat up in his huge, yet comfortable bed smelling something directly under his room. He peered once again to the lump under his covers. He unveiled the folded body to see a rather pale form. It was in it's underwear and curled up in a little ball for warmth.

They occasionally slept together because of Zatch's current fear of the dark. It had something to do with the memories Zeno recently transmitted back into Zatch's mind. After Zatch 'persuaded' Zeno to watch them... well mostly Zatch broke down one day and Zeno was spying on him out of boredom. His curiosity took the best of him and he set them free.

It took Zeno a while to apologize, but Zatch forgave him anyway. He understood that the time between Zeno's apologetic stare and when he actually saw the memories would be an extremely elongated. And Zatch was understood that. It was just apart of being Zeno.

Zatch stared at the motionless body, his head engulfed in pillows of all sorts. Lets admit Zeno could take a lot of impact from a battle but when it comes to bedtime Zeno is as delicate as a winter rose. "Zatch! Zeno!" Zatch heard the origin of his arousal. It was his mother waking them up for a new day. And the battle cry for breakfast.

"Zeno... Zeno come on wake up!" He said swaying his brother from side to side to arise him.

"Alright, Alright Zatch, I'm coming... Just give me a few more minutes." He said enveloping himself in the covers once again.

"Okay Zeno get up when you must." Zatch said rushing downstairs to get the breakfast that was just waiting to be engulfed. The Blondee-haired mamodo got down in seconds flat. "Morning Mom." He said as he flopped down on the cushion in the chair he usually sat in. Well there was only two choices of chairs for him to sit upon because of Zeno and his midget-like stature.

"Hi sweeties!" Their mother said sweetly as she turned around to kiss their forehead, but only came up with one, "... Hey... Where's your brother?"

"Well he's... wait not there he is." Zatch pointed out. When his milky-skinned brother descended down the stairs with a huge bed head identical to Zatch's.

"Looks like _some _pair is having a bad hair day." She said winking at the two. Zeno shifted his hair a little in embarrassment and Zatch did nothing to fix it. Their mother put the food essentials on their overly-sized plate and sat down in a chair next to them. They would often sit as a family when their dad was out oversees exploring the rest of the Mamodo world when he wasn't able to when he had all the power. Despite the fact that Zatch was king their mother still did things for them as if Zatch was just a normal kid and he was in some ways. She just wanted to have that normal family she was denied when Zatch was given away at birth. "So..." she began chewing on her bacon, "what are you two going to do today?" She said continuing to nibble on the small piece of bacon she had in her grasp.

"Well I don't know... somehow Zeno convinced the Royal Counsel Men to give me some time off." Zatch said nudging towards Zeno and looking at him with admiration, "How'd you do it? You know that those guys are really hard to convince."

"Well I used Pain," he said holding up one of his fists and kissing it, "... and Shirley." Zeno said holding up right fist kissing it also.

"... Shirley?" Zatch and Zora say confused a little, "... why Shirley?"

"Well... It's hard to say." He said uneasily.

"Well you don't have to say anything that make you uncomfortable." Zatch said smiling sweetly.

"Well thank you." Zeno said before embracing his brother in a hug.

"Awe you two have gotten so close ever since the battle."she said head in hands, looking at the two dreamily, "I love it. I's always wanted to see you two care about each other whereas Zatch caring, and Zeno hating. In jealousy and in anger."

Zeno looked uncomfortable with the conversation they were about to.

"Okay I'm just messing with you," their mother said with a tiny giggle in her voice.

"Why don't we have a picnic." Zatch said encrusting himself in happiness.

"Okay, sure." Zeno said in-between chews.

"Alright it's final, you guys are going to have a picnic in the Human world." their mom said smiling with joy.

"Why the Human World?" Zeno says finishing his cereal.

"Because Zatch needs to get away from work, so go get dressed and head down here, I'm going to prepare your picnic basket." She says smiling with glee.

"Alright Mom!" The twins said before they rushed up to their room about to get dressed for the new day ahead of them. First they went up to their bathroom and brushed together, then they got dressed, then Zeno did Zatch and his hair and made their descendent down the stairs where their mother awaited them with their lunch. They grabbed the overly sized picnic basket (which is normal size in the mamodo world) and left the palace.

There Zatch had on his crown to where he couldn't open the portal without it. He upthrust his hand to about the level of his forehead. A small blue-ish, purple-ish light engulfed the palm of his hand and it shot out like a ray towards an open meadow creating sort of like a vortex or wormhole in the open space. When it ripped through the spaces of time it brought forth many colors of the rainbow. They stepped through with ease until, "Hi Zatch!" Exclaimed Tia who advanced toward them. Zeno gave a look of disgust. He absolutely hated some of Zatch's friends. He doesn't know why, he just doesn't like them., "Where ya going?" she said grinning.

Zatch was about to answer, until Zeno intervened, "None of your damn business." he shouted rudely.

"Whoa Zeno, listen here I just wanted to know I-"

"Well if you must know me and Zatch are going on a picnic in the Human World."

"Oooo, can I come!" She asked excited to see Megumi.

"Hell no-!"

"Well of course you can come Tia!" Zatch exclaimed happy.

She looked happy of course, but then she peered back at the glaring Zeno, "I just want to see Megumi, I'm not coming on your picnic. Why don't you want me to come, are you going to assassinate the king?" She said in a cocky way. Soon Royal guards started to appear from different corners of the meadow.

"What the Hell?"

"I was just kidding!" Tia shouted those seemed to be the magic words. They soon fell back to were they were originally were. "Whoa those guys mean business!" she said.

"Yeah they think that just because I'm a kid that I can't take care of myself so they follow me everywhere."

"But now," Zeno said glaring at them to which they got a little nervous and slowly went into the palace, "They'll back off."

"Well lets go!" Zatch said entering the portal

"Hey can I come!" called another distant voice. Zeno sighed again if there wasn't anything he hated more than the Tomboy it was the Duck.

"Hi Kancome! Yeah sure you can come!" Zatch said happily. Zeno just sighed in disgust and Kanchome kept his distance.

They entered the portal to the human world and saw many beautiful flowers, butterflies. A rainbow and some animals, "Awe the beautify of nature." Tia said sighing in satisfaction.

"Looks like a green piece of shit to me." Zeno said inhaling to get the snot out of his nose then he spit it on a nearby weasel.

"You're disgusting." she said looking at him in disgust.

"Whatever lets go." He said nonchalantly moving forward.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it was short. I started this document 3:38am August 5, 2010, but I'm finishing now 8:06pm now because had to get off at 5am then I had to go shoe shopping. Like I said my BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! I'm still excited even though I won't be doing anything. Well please press the button below... you know the one that says "Review" yeah it would make me really happy and that could just be my present from you.. ^_^**

**because I love reviews. ^_^**

**-Saya**


End file.
